


ghosts and the ones who know them

by hanta_____0



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Ravn centric, alive! hwanwoong, brief mention of other members, ghost! youngjo, psychic! dongju, wait and see for keonhee, youngjo's bitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanta_____0/pseuds/hanta_____0
Summary: Youngjo has fallen in love. He follows his love around like a dog. Only thing is, his love doesn't know he exists.But don't worry, he's not a stalker. He's dead.DISCONTINUED
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. i love him, he's scared of me, and his lanky boyfriend gets in the way

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Death by suicide, Self-harm scars, stalker vibes, Youngjo is mean to Keonhee
> 
> Sooooo sorry about this. I'm just full of angst prompts ig. Also this is extremely ooc for Youngjo,, my bad. Also I had Youngjo be like creepy but he's a ghost so that's kinda his thing. I'm sure this could be even angsty-er so like if you wanna rewrite it go ahead ig. I like to add my dry-ass humor to everything so tada.  
> Enjoy!  
> Love, Mark

Sitting in the darkness of his room, I listen to his light snores. I’ve seated myself on his desk chair. He has no clue I’m here. I wonder if he knew, would he be scared?   
When he flips on the light, I don’t move. I feel it’d be more suspicious if I did. He yawns and checks his phone. I wonder what time it is.   
He smiles in the special way I know is for the tall gangly idiot he’s currently dating. Jealousy twists itself into an ugly knot.   
I want to be his boyfriend. Not that skinny buffoon he’s with now.   
I think another reason I’m so jealous is that the scrawny moron is absolutely perfect. He’s actually really smart even though he doesn’t seem like it. He’s attractive to no extent. His voice is beautiful. And most importantly, he has no scars.   
At least no physical ones.   
I look down to my own arms. A glow surrounds me, showing other ghosts “hey I’m one too!”. My arms are riddled with scars. All slices. Made from a knife. The worst things are the slashes across my wrists. Ugly, gaping wounds.   
I don’t think I regret what I did. My family didn’t want me. I had no friends. Sure, I had a dog but I gave him to my neighbors the day before. Sunny probably doesn’t even notice I’m gone.   
No one cared when I died. There was no funeral. No one knew I was gone until days later when the stench of death and stale blood came out of my apartment.   
A few people cried. My landlord, my neighbor, and another one of my neighbors. Probably because they wouldn’t be getting any more of my money and they saw a dead body. A big problem for some people. 

The next day, he brought the tall boy home. When he came home, I was sitting on his couch. I had managed to turn on the TV, and was watching some program that was on when I was alive.   
“Huh? I swear I turned the TV off..” He picks up the remote and clicks off the TV.   
I want to apologize for using his energy, but it’s boring being a ghost. No earthly possessions. Boooring.   
He pushes the tall boy onto the couch and sits in his lap. He smashes their lips together and I decide to leave. I don’t want to see this. I drift out the window and down to the sidewalk below. I pat my hand on a white dog. It’s old and has the same glow I do.   
“Hi buddy.” I say.   
The dog wags it’s tail. Maybe it’s excited to find someone who can see it and touch it.   
“Wanna walk with me?”   
The dog wags it’s tail again and as I start to walk, it trots along beside me.   
“I bet your folks missed you when you passed. Lucky.” I mutter.   
The pup whines at the mention of it’s folks.   
“Sorry for bringing it up.”   
We walk in silence and soon it’s nighttime. I stop with the dog in a park and pet the dog again.   
“Thanks for walking with me.”   
It wags it’s tail and disappears. I wish I could do that. I never believed in ghosts. I thought that taking my life would erase me from this world, but apparently nothing can do that.   
And there’s no “unfinished business” crap. You’re stuck here. And it sucks.   
At least I don’t have people to miss. I sigh and make my way back to Hwanwoong’s apartment. I hope they’re done by now. I enter back through the window and sigh.   
They’re asleep on top of one another on the couch. All of their clothes are on, so they didn’t do anything. The TV is on, playing some lame movie that came out years ago. I turn off the TV and cover them with a blanket.   
Then I wait for morning to come. 

The morning is full of breakfast and goodbyes. Hwanwoong ends up alone again. I’d never leave him.   
Someone knocks on his door. He goes to answer it. A small guy with brown hair walks in, giving Hwanwoong a smile.   
I’m sitting on his couch. The guy stops in his tracks and stares slack-jawed at me.   
“What’s wrong Dongju?”   
“That’s the guy that died in my building!” He points to me.   
“Wait.. there’s someone there?”   
Shit! He can see me!   
“Yeah! His name’s Kim Youngjo. He was 24 years old when he died. He killed himself.”   
“I don’t really like the words ‘killed himself’.” I mumble.   
“Sorry.”   
He can hear me too?!  
“Did you know Woong hyung when you were alive?”   
I shake my head.   
“Then why are you here?”   
I shrug.   
“What’d he say! Why’s he here?” Hwanwoong asks.   
“He just shrugged. He doesn’t have a reason.”   
“I don’t mean to be rude, but can he leave?”   
My heart breaks a little.   
“He looks really sad about that.”   
“Oh.. I’m sorry. I guess you can stay.. but we need to have a way to communicate!”   
“I can write on paper with pens.”   
“He can write on paper.”   
“Cool cool. This is so weird how long have you been living with me?”   
“Since I died.”   
“Ever since he died.”   
“Which was how long ago?”   
“He died about three months ago.”   
“It’s been three months already!” I yelp.   
“Yeah, ghosts can’t perceive time. I’m Son Dongju, a registered psychic.” He holds his hand out to me.   
“Can psychics touch ghosts?” I ask.   
“No, but it’s the polite thing to do.”   
“This is so weird I can’t believe you’re talking to a ghost.” Hwanwoong fidgets.   
He’s holding a pad of paper and a pen. When he got that, I have no idea. He holds it out in my direction.   
“Please write something!” His face looks so determined.   
I smile a little and grab the pad and pen. He shrieks at the moving objects.   
“You can really see ghosts!”   
“You didn’t believe me?”   
“Not really.”   
“Rude.”   
“Sorry.”   
I write ‘sorry for living here without your consent. i’ve also been using your energy by turning on the TV. it gets boring.’ and turn it back to him. His eyes blow wide.   
“So YOU’VE been turning on my TV while I’m gone!”   
I write a ‘yep’ on the paper and turn in back to him.   
“What else have you done?”   
I’m not going to tell him about sitting in his room at night. That’s creepy even for me, a literal dead person.   
‘Put a blanket on you and your skinny boyfriend after.. yknow’   
“YOU'VE SEEN THAT?!”   
‘sorry’   
No I’m not.   
“Oh this is embarrassing.” He shakes his head and wiggles his body.   
Cute.   
“Also Keonhee’s not that skinny.”   
‘that’s his name??’   
“Yes? Do you know my name?”   
‘hwanwoong’   
“How do you know my name but not his?”   
I shrug and realize he can’t see me.   
“He shrugged again.”   
“Thanks.”   
“No problem ghost dude.”   
“So can you ever be seen by non-psychic humans?”   
‘sometimes. like on halloween or the summer solstice.’   
“Ah.”  
‘also if i focus enough of my energy i can be seen. freaked out my landlord by doing that. it was funny.’   
He laughs a little. My face gets red. Luckily for me, Dongju doesn’t narrate that.   
“So… can you show me yourself?”   
‘...’   
“Why not?”   
‘i don’t want you to see my arms.’   
“Why?”   
“He slit his wrists.”   
“Oh.”   
“Gee thanks.” I say sarcastically.   
“C’mon were you gonna tell him?”   
“No.”   
“Exactly.”   
“Look man, I don’t care if you slit your wrists or died in a house fire, I want to see you.” Hwanwoong pouts a little.   
I sigh and drop the pad onto the floor.   
“Did he leave? Did I make him mad?”   
“No he’s still here. I assume he needed to stop holding things to direct his energy into showing himself.”   
He’s not wrong. I shut my eyes and erase my mind. The only thing on my mind is showing myself. I feel a ripple and know that Hwanwoong can see me. I open my eyes and look at him.   
“Hello.” I croak.   
His mouth drops.   
“You’re gorgeous…” He mutters.   
My face burns. Makes me feel alive.   
“Ahh. I’m really not.” I murmur, rubbing the back of my neck.   
“I think you are. You have a nice voice too.”   
“Don’t compliment the dead, they’ll never leave.”   
“He clearly wasn’t planning on leaving anyways now was he Dongju? Anyways, were those the clothes you were wearing when you died?” Hwanwoong walks closer to me.   
I nod. He ponders this for a moment.   
“Did you know that since you’re wearing a white shirt there’s blood all over it?”   
I nod again. He makes a noise of thought and the door opens. We all look towards the door. It doesn’t pass through my brain to hide myself from the newcomer. It’s Keonhee, bounding through the front door holding a bag.   
“Hey Woong! I brought- holy shit that guy’s covered in blood! Dude do you need to go to the hospital?” His dark eyes widen.   
“That’d be kinda useless.” I smile bitterly, raising my wrists to show him.   
“That’s like a lethal slice. How are you still alive?”   
Idiot.   
“Hun, he.. he’s not.”   
“There’s a ghost in your house?!”   
“Yep.” I smile in a thin line.   
His mouth drops open so wide I can see the metal glint of braces. He looks kinda cute like this.   
“This is unbelievable. But so cool! So can like, we touch you?”   
“Why would you want to?” I ask.   
“So no. Uhh.”   
“Hwanwoong already asked a ton of questions and I’m using a lot of energy right now so I gotta go back to being invisible. Peace.” I slide back into invisibility.   
“Did he leave?”   
“Nah he’s still here.”   
“Oh.”


	2. a lost soul broken upon the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// car accidents, character death, gore, blood, even more angst
> 
> hi. i'm still over here romanticizing death. i'm so sorry. i think about it way more than is probably normal. but i have to get it out somehow. so i write. 
> 
> love, mark

Being a ghost was tiring. I sat with Hwanwoong, Keonhee, and Dongju until Dongju left. Then when the two headed into the bedroom I left. Didn’t want to hear that. 

When I came back to the apartment, a day later, Hwanwoong was sobbing on the floor. I grabbed the notebook and wrote on it.   
‘what’s wrong?’   
“Is he here?”   
‘is who here?’   
“Keonhee. Do you see him?”   
‘wouldn’t you.. oh.’   
“He got hit by a car this morning. He died in the hospital.” He sobs.   
‘i’m so sorry, hwanwoong.’   
“Is. He. Here?”   
‘i’ll look around.’   
I leave the notebook on the floor and walk around the apartment. There’s a crash from the kitchen and I look to see Keonhee, smiling sheepishly and glancing at the broken vase on the floor.   
“Youngjo, why’d you break it?”   
I grab the notebook.   
‘i didn’t. keonhee did.’   
“He’s here?! Give him the notebook!”   
I hand the notebook to the klutz and he begins to write.   
‘I’m sorry Woongie.’   
“Baby, why are you sorry? You didn’t kill yourself.. that was a drunk driver.”   
What Hwanwoong says burns a hole in my heart. Keonhee looks at me. There’s glass on the side of his face and blood all over him.   
‘What you said made Youngjo sad.’   
“Oh.. I’m sorry. I forgot.”   
“It doesn’t matter. I’m not wanted here anyways.”   
“Youngjo wait!”   
I’m already gone by the time Keonhee calls my name again. That’s their moment. I was the one intruding. Now that Keonhee is the resident ghost there, I should probably never come back. I haven’t done anything but creep Hwanwoong out anyways. They don’t want me.   
I’m all alone again. For some reason, tears burn at my eyes. I didn’t know ghosts could cry. But here I am, crying like a little baby all because I’m unwanted again.   
But who cares anyways. I’ve been unwanted since the beginning. Wasn’t wanted when I was born. Was thrown out at 16 for being bi. Nobody wants Youngjo. Nobody ever has. I just wish that I could be gone for good. Not stuck here with people who can’t even see me. Can’t hear me. I threw away my worthless life for an even more worthless afterlife.   
I wish I could end myself all over again. There has to be a way. Someone sits on the steps next to me, but I ignore them. They probably can’t see me anyways.   
“What’s up with you?” Dongju’s voice breaks through my shell, slurping down a juice box.   
“Is there a way to kill ghosts?”   
“There’s probably a way to get rid of them. You can’t kill something that’s already dead.” He holds his phone up to his ear to not get anymore crazy looks.   
I nod at that.   
“I ended my life so that I wouldn’t have to continue on anymore. But I’m stuck here. Forever. I.. I want this to be over.”   
“I can try to figure out some way to get rid of you. But.. are you sure you want that?”   
“I’m sure. I have nothing else to want. I’m trapped here and I want out of it. I want to be one with the stars once again.”   
“That was very poetic, Youngjo.” He sips from his juice box.   
“Sometimes I am. I find the more suicidal you are the more poetic you become. Not something I’d recommend for normal people.”   
“But you’ve never been normal, have you?”   
“No. How do you know so much about me? You’re just a kid.”   
“I’m not that young. I’m 19.”   
“And I’m 24. Forever. What’s your point?”   
“I don’t have one.” He sips from his juice box again.   
“I figured.”   
Pounding footsteps slam against the pavement. Hwanwoong is running down the street, Keonhee trailing behind him. This moment would’ve been even better if it was raining. Definitely more poetic.   
“Dongju! Have you seen Youngjo?” Hwanwoong pants.   
Dongju turns his head to me.   
“Is he right there?”   
“Not my place to say.”   
“You’re literally a psychic! That’s your job, Dongju! Is he there or is he not?”   
Dongju stands up. He tilts his head down a bit to look at Hwanwoong.   
“He wouldn’t want me to tell you.”   
“Why not?” Hwanwoong cries.   
“You don’t know him. Why are you so attached to him?”   
“I don’t know!” He yells.   
People are beginning to look over at us. Well, at the two alive ones. Keonhee and I stare awkwardly at each other. I stand up and walk over to him. He’s definitely taller than me, but not by much.   
“Why aren’t you guys together right now? Why were you looking for me?”   
“I don’t know. Hwanwoong feels bad, I guess. He was mean to you.”   
“No he wasn’t. Believe me, I know mean. Why do you think I’m here?” I bark a laugh.   
“Look. I’m sorry for what you’ve been through. But Hwanwoong genuinely feels bad.”   
“Then tell him to stop feeling bad! I’ve been unwanted my whole life, so why not the afterlife too! He doesn’t know me. He never knew who I was until Dongju introduced us. I mean nothing to him. I mean nothing to you. So leave me be.” I shove Keonhee.   
He lands on his ass and stands up to glare at me. He looks even scarier with his glare with the blood filling his eye. But I’m not scared of him.   
“I can’t leave you be!”   
“Why not!”   
“Because Hwanwoong and Dongju are watching us right. Now.” He growls.   
I look over at Hwanwoong and Dongju. Dongju has his hand on Hwanwoong’s shoulder. He must be sharing his ability.   
“Stop feeling bad.” I growl.   
I turn on my heel and start to run away. I will not cry. I know that Keonhee can keep up with me. We have the same ghostly speed. I run through trees and brush. I end up in the middle of the woods.   
They didn’t follow me. I knew they weren’t going to. I didn’t want them to.   
..Right? 

It’s dark in the forest. Makes me wonder if this is what death is like. I don’t remember my time of death. I don’t remember seeing anything. My life didn’t flash before my eyes or anything. I just remember the coolness of the knife on my skin and waking up in my apartment.   
Being a spectre is boring. I’m tired. I never wanted to live but now here I am. A lost soul, broken upon the wind.   
Maybe I should find Dongju. He probably doesn’t know anything yet. So I continue to sit.   
I’m sitting on a stump in the middle of this dark forest. I rest my elbows on my knees and look at the glow surrounding me. That’s the only reason I can see even a little bit. That little bit of light.   
Most people see light as hope. I see it as something worthless to me. I’m dead, why do I need to see? The only things I can bump into are other ghosts. And how many of those do I see around here?   
I think a lot of them live underground. Or in graveyards. Where they can see family and friends visit them. Lucky them.   
I was buried in an unmarked grave in a potter’s field. The next time anyone is ever going to see my body is if anything is ever built upon my grave. Which will probably happen.   
My eyes droop. Not in sleep, but in sadness.   
I hate this.   
I hate myself.   
Someone get rid of me.   
Please.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the ending lol. Something really really bad happens next chapter I'm so sorry. Will be up soon.


End file.
